


狼狈的勇者 7

by Lieer



Series: [黄黑]  狼狈的勇者 [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黑子的篮球
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:12:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieer/pseuds/Lieer





	狼狈的勇者 7

黄濑在冬假里没见过几次父亲, 他经常披着夜色回家, 快速解决掉家人预留的晚餐, 钻进书房取几摞砖头似的建筑专业参考书, 接着匆匆告别他们, 返回离家不远的建筑事务所. 即使他在家, 也是坐在书房的电脑桌前, 面前的屏幕上排列着几个基本建筑平面图和3DMAX操作界面.

爸爸正头疼编写教材呢, 他受熟人委托编写一部大学的建筑教材, 他最不擅长写东西了. 黄濑的妈妈笑着叫住黄濑, 凉太去鼓励一下爸爸好吗, 她把刚洗过的小番茄和热茶放在托盘里, 递给刚从浴室出来的黄濑.

“爸爸, 茶来了哦.”

“嗯嗯, 放在那里就行.”父亲的眼睛仍在屏幕和摊开的书本间巡回.

黄濑坐在爸爸旁边的椅子上, 之前散在那里的书本和笔记放在自己的腿上. 父亲的脸笼罩在电脑屏幕的白光里. 疲惫的双眼里有着3DMAX界面里白底黑线条的图纸倒影. 他想起小时候两个姐姐推着他一起玩公主游戏, 那时的自己心里期盼着爸爸下班回家, 一起拼积木, 搭一座大桥或摩天楼.

“喔, 凉太啊.”爸爸转过身揉着眼, 看样子是想抽一本黄濑推上的笔记.

“爸爸好辛苦啊, 为什么要答应别人编写教材啊, 爸爸并不是建筑学科的教授啊…”

他听着黄濑的抱怨, 在屏幕左边推起的资料前翻找着, 然后随意抽出两张建筑图纸:

“凉太看看, 你喜欢哪个?”

为什么又给我出题了啊? 我不是建筑学科的学生啊.

“哈哈有什么看法就说嘛.”

建筑的轮阔用黑笔勾勒, 旁边工整地记录着各个结构的数据, 还有用更小的字体标注的公式和铅笔书写的看不懂的英文单词.

“这张图纸上的建筑风格挺夸张的, 是那种post、post-modern吗? 看不懂啊, 哈哈哈但是感觉能得什么奖吧.”

“下一张的么…很普通啊, 就是那种随处可见的楼、建筑? …还是大厦? 让外行点评真的可以吗? 我还是喜欢这一种的建筑.”

“凉太喜欢后一种啊, 有理由吗?”

“嗯…感觉会比较实用啊, 出租给用户作事务所, 或者打通上下楼层作餐厅啊, 怎么看可塑性都比上面那个要多, 城市里的话还是需要这样的啊, 夸张吸睛的风格更适合博物馆或旅游地标不是吗, 而且这种普通的设计更考验水平啊, 毕竟要尽可能考虑到所有可能的改造.”

“其实有很多年轻人不懂这样简单直接的道理.”父亲吹散茶水缕缕的热气.

“最近的普遍现象, 刚入校或就职的年轻人往往选用具有视觉冲击力的设计博得青睐, 当然了, 这种设计也往往容易获奖.”他指向第一张图纸.

“人们的体验又如何呢? 我们所处的环境又如何呢? 这种项目缺乏对城市环境的考量, 建筑成了单个分散的个体, 设计过程中的住户对环境建成的体验并没有纳入考量.”

“网格、图式、工程制图、折衷主义、美学追求, 这些都是学校里强调的, 毋庸置疑都是基础, 可是之后呢? 建筑也会影响我们眼中的世界, 毕竟我们生命中90%的时间都栖息在建筑中.”

“怎么样? 凉太感兴趣吗? 你决定好高中毕业后要做什么了吗?“

黄濑想起经纪人最近多次提起的邀请, 以模特为起点出道.

“但是, 建筑学科好像很难考…”

“还有一年时间准备呢, 真正难的在后面哦.”

高二那年的全国大赛, 他碰到了一位熟人, 他不是“奇迹的时代”里的前队友, 但也不能说毫无关联, 现就读于福田综合高校的灰崎祥吾, 帝光时期被黄濑顶替的一军队员, 想必此刻的灰崎是怀着复仇的愿望和海常对决.

“黄濑君, 我们在四强等你.”

“嗯! 约定好了!”

诚凛的队伍和海常擦肩而过时, 两人之间发生了一小段对话.

黄濑没有介意黑子的话里是“我”还是“我们”, 有什么关系嘛, 篮球就是要和大家一起打才开心. 

“上届Inter High 和桐皇的对决可能对黄濑和青峰都造成不少生理负担…就是常言所道的overwork, 灰崎和黄濑又有着相似的身体能力, …无论对哪方都是场苦战啊”观众席上的诚凛教练相田看向热身中的双方队员.

福田综合似乎是将那个防守重点放在黄濑身上, 然而海常从来不是一支靠王牌得分的球队. 即使黄濑目前没有发挥作用, 第一节结束后海常仍然抢先获得优势比分. 笠松灵活游走在球场里, 遭到对方堵截便以假动作传球给己方球员. 森山接到篮球后立刻抛投, 若是被福田综合的选手卡在不利进攻的位置, 他会用定点投球送球入筐. 开球方在福田综合时, 黄濑被围堵无法及时支援, 他们的投篮在篮板处被早川截住.

“不要以为限制住黄濑, 海常就会束手无策.”笠松盯住灰崎.

“谁说过海常只能在场内得分了?”

“海常的招式不错啊, 接下来就归我了.”灰崎冷笑着回应.

第二节里, 灰崎一个人模仿之前海常队员的招数将比分追平. 福田放松对黄濑的牵制, 二人有机会正面对决.

“我太了解你了, 凉太, 模仿招数是我先的吧?”

“祥吾同学, 话最好不要说那么早.”

黄濑截断灰崎的运球, 传给临近的森山.

“没用的, 他的招数被我夺走了.”他身后的灰崎从咬紧的牙齿间挤出这样一句话.

森山抛球, 篮球狠狠砸在篮筐上.

“篮下是我的地盘!”在篮下守卫的早川跳起, 但是他错过起跳的最佳时机, 没能抢救滑落的篮球. 

“所以啊, 我都说了你们的招数被我夺走了.”第二节结束, 灰崎率先坐在休息处的长椅上.

“后两场全力反攻, 你们把球都给我, 我要毁掉海常.”

前两节一直积蓄体力的黄濑也渐渐疲惫, 从比赛开始就火力全开的队友们较他更辛苦. 没有带领队伍走向胜利的王牌就会失去意义……

“黄濑, 「那个」怎么样?”笠松问他.

现有的招数被夺走, 海常只能眼睁睁地目睹攻击力下降. 比起不断升高的心率带来的不适, 海常队员的精神消耗全部反应在生理表现, 双腿发抖、手指抽搐.

“…估计要到第三场的末尾.”

黄濑看准机会抢断灰崎的运球, 可惜篮球落到另一位福田综合的选手中.

“把球给我!”

灰崎追上队友, 抢过他怀里的篮球.

“感觉黄濑不像是以前的他了…”

诚凛队员们坐在看台上, 火神看向黑子犹豫地作出评论.

“是的.”

黑子的双眼注视着球场, 表情认真且严肃.

“我也没有想到被夺去技能的黄濑君会动摇到这种地步.”

好像一直以来都是模仿, 中场休息时黄濑流汗似流泪般替自己感到难过.

不是大家眼中的那样, 不是所有人称赞的那样, 更不是王牌, 只是一个见风使陀的人, 随处可见不是吗…

如果, 如果连模仿都做不到的话, 不能见风使舵我又是什么呢? 我的过去要怎么解释? 我的未来又在哪里?

第三节开局, 笠松抢到球后独自快速突破福田综合的防线, 一记三分入篮. 

“回防! ”他喊道.

黄濑拦在掌球的灰崎身前, 对方和刚刚笠松的突破防线的动作一摸一样, 在黄濑愣神之际, 灰崎绕过他冲向篮筐. 

“这下糟了.”

站在二楼的青峰发出本场比赛第一句评价, 随后他对身旁的桃井解释:

“想必黄濑一定积累了相当多技能, 其中对灰崎产生影响的仅是少数, 不管是他还是其他队员, 只要发挥技能得分就会被灰崎夺取, 之后无法使用. 他们从中精挑细选撑到现在…能用的得分技能所剩无几了吧.”

黄濑重新追上灰崎, 紧跟他的行动起跳拦截, 篮球入筐, 裁判吹哨判福田综合得分.

相比灰崎轻松落地的动作, 黄濑试图弯膝缓冲, 旧伤复发之即不得不单膝跪地.

“好狼狈啊, 凉太.”灰崎恶语相向.

“真是可怜, 女人和招数都被我夺走了.”

黄濑单手撑地试图分担蜷曲的双腿的负担, 球场地板留下一个手掌大小的汗痕, 额头上的汗水不断掉落在他视线内的地面和昨晚认真护理过的ASICS－GELLEGEND 4白色的鞋面. 他努力控制着呼吸的频率, 弯曲手指防止因为汗水打滑.

“我相信你! 黄濑君!”

看台里传来一声呐喊.

人在表达感情的时候, 都是直截了当丝毫不加掩饰的. 就好比有人说“我喜欢听音乐”, 听到这话的人并不会去在意他喜欢悲伤的音乐还是欢快的, Rock还是Jazz. 哪怕说出“我喜欢听音乐”的这位品味相当复古, 只认鲁宾斯坦演奏的肖邦, 认为POP廉价重复, 都是资本赚钱的工具…… 只是当“我喜欢音乐”一出口, 没人在意他心爱的风格, 连他自己都默认自己对五线谱中诞生的某种旋律情有独钟. 或者当有人说“我喜欢唱歌”, 旁人并不会第一时间询问原因是否是自幼受父母熏陶或是否在唱歌时想象自己是大明星. 所以听到音乐的时候就喜欢, 歌声出喉的那刻便开心, 看到他的时候就会相信.

黄濑一样没有多想, 他在累得快要躺倒的时候笑了.

这句喊话实在模糊, 黑子是在相信什么呢?

相信海常能战胜福田综合, 下一场和诚凛对决?

相信黄濑能遵守赛前短短几句话就结立的约定?

相信黄濑不会因为能力相似的灰崎继续动摇?

从初中以来就相信了吗?

还是从这一刻开始相信的?

黄濑慢慢起身, 发觉呼吸顺畅不少, 他被汗水打湿的脸上有一个浅浅的微笑, 他半阂着眼恢复体力, 像一个拾得箭矢重新振作的猎神. 之前灰崎的那句话的确刺在他的痛楚, 原因大概只有黄濑自己明白.

其实有不少女孩子对他表白过, 黄濑没有答应任何一人. 他自有考量: 首先, 她们喜欢的是他的模特身份和校队队员的头衔. 这两项无论哪一个都是值得爱慕虚荣的女孩子对外吹鼓一番. 她们对黄濑推辞的说法无动于衷, 往往在第二天便张口宣扬自己是“凉太的女朋友”. 黄濑很讨厌她们, 首先他对任何女性都没有兴趣, 知道我喜欢捆绑的话就不会这样来劲了, 他有时会这样想. 可是对他表白的女孩子也有一些真心喜欢他的.

“对不起, 我不能答应和你交往. 放学后每天都有训练, 周末还会有模特的兼职, 所以眼下我没有时间陪你出去玩, 不好意思.”

可能她们也没有想到黄濑会给出具体的理由, 脸红着丢下一句“黄濑君加油.”便跑远了. 黄濑想你们都是喜欢我哪点呢? 后来他想通了, 是自己并没有完全将真正的黄濑展现给他人, 所以她们喜欢的都是表面的黄濑凉太. 这能怪谁呢? 最后他得出结论: 我是胆小鬼, 怎么有勇气在喜欢的人面前完全展示自己啊.

经灰崎提醒, 他重温起来龙去脉, 突然有些生气.

“祥吾同学, 赢你之前先说清楚, 你搞错了, 被表面功夫欺骗的人实在是多到烦人.”他也毫不客气地挑衅.

“黄濑接着——”

“快回防!”

“凉太你现在只是一个一无所有的废物罢了.”

“你说谁啊.”

黄濑看到灰崎老实地跟着队伍跑向另一侧的篮筐回防真的笑出来了

“那么凭借这个, 我就能和它们终归于好了吧.”

他抚摸着手中的篮球, 双手托球前举像一位等待冲锋号角的将军, 下身微蹲蓄力.

“毕竟手法完全不同嘛.”

起跳推手, 黄濑在己方的三分线后朝对方的篮筐投球, 那是帝光一军「奇迹的时代」中绿间真太郎百发百中的全域三分射篮.

篮球入筐, 裁判吹哨判海常得分.

黄濑做到了模仿「奇迹的时代」的招数, 海常在他能力奏效的短时间内发起反攻.

此刻是第四节, 据比赛结束还有三分钟, 海常和福田综合的比分为60 : 72.


End file.
